


Evermore

by Sabrielandacesam



Series: Again Verse' [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Misgendering, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Rape, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Supportive Mary Winchester, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Trans Male Sam Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester, basic principals still stand but its a little different based on the history, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: An alternate Season 12 with basic principals.  Part two of Again.(Mentions of past noncon/rape and underage rape.)





	1. Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> This would make more sense if you read part one but I suppose you don't really need to at this point. It might change based on chapters. So always look at the notes to see if you needed to read it or not. Also, pay attention to tags on both this part and the first one to.

Sam’s leg was on fire. The bullet wound in his leg was slowly bleeding but it wasn’t as steady as it could have been. One of the people who had taken him had wrapped his leg so they clearly needed him alive. They have been driving for hours as Sam watched the sunrise. They were heading East, but other than that Sam had no clue where they were. The car suddenly started to slow, and then it came to a complete stop. Sam listens carefully as the driver and passenger gets out of the car. When the two doors slam he struggles and tries to make his way towards the hatchback. It isn’t as easy as Sam thought it would be especially with his hands tied behind his back not to mention the bullet hole in his leg. So to say he got far would be a gigantic lie.

 

Sam’s eyes are blinded by light when the cover opens. Apparently, the car was considerably dimmed.

 

**_Ok, it doesn’t take a fucking genius to figure that out. It’s not like they would want to show the entire world that they have kidnapped a dude and are currently driving him across the country._ **

 

Once his eyes adjusted he is greeted by 3 people. The women who were in the bunker, a man who appears to be a bodyguard type, and a man who seems like he is having a panic attack. 

 

“He was shot in the leg. A single, .38-caliber bullet. I need the round dugout, the wound sutured, and some anesthesia to go.” Every time the women speaks Sam wants to kill her even more. 

 

“No. No way this is. I’m out.” The man who is freaking out says. turns to walk away but the bodyguard shows him something that makes him freeze. Sam can’t see what it is but he has to guess its a gun. Turning back towards the women he whispers “I’m a veterinarian.” 

 

“Animals or people what's the difference. There all meat.” The woman says. “I must insist.” 

 

The man looks over at Sam “Ok fine.” 

 

_ This is going to suck.  _

  
  


\-----------(POV Change ((Dean)))--------

  
  


The drive back to the bunker was tense, to say the least. Dean keeps glancing over at his mother. To keep making sure she wasn’t going to just simply disappear. Dean had to steal a car for them both to ride in, as Sam had the Impala. Mary was upset for a second that her kids knew how to steal cars, but she soon moved on knowing its a vital part of being a hunter.  The two of them stopped twice once to stop and grab something for Mary to change into and once to grab gas and food. Other than that they just drove onwards to the bunker. Upon reaching the bunker they both get out of the car. Dean didn’t bother driving into the garage knowing that the Impala was more likely than not inside. 

 

Upon entering Mary let out a quiet gasp. “You live here?” 

 

“Yeah, when we aren’t on the road. Its an old Men of Letters Bunker.”

 

“Men of letters? They’re a myth. An old hunter’s legend.”

 

“Yeah well, apparently not.”

 

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Dean could make out a quiet whimpering.

 

“What’s that?” Mary had heard it too. 

 

Dean follows the sound. His gun drawn, ready to shoot. Rounding the table he runs into the creator of the sound. 

 

Bella. The dog is laying on the floor; bleeding out of a bullet hole in her side. Upon hearing Dean and Mary approach the dog lifted her head slightly but then set it back down. Clearly not having enough energy to keep it lifted up. 

 

“Bella?” Dean questions racing to her side. “What the hell happened?” He crouches down by the dog’s head. 

 

**_As if the dog is gonna respond you, idiot._ **

 

“Dean, what is going on?” Mary is confused. “

 

“The only thing I know is our dog got shot,” Dean responds bitterly. He actually sorts of liked Bella. She wasn’t as annoying as most other dogs. “We have to find Sam, Cas, and Gabriel.” Dean goes to stand up but Bella sets her head in Dean’s lap. 

 

“I know girl.” He whispers, petting her fur. “Just gotta find Sammy.” 

 

“Do you want me to watch her?” Mary quietly asks.”I don’t know the bunker so I won’t be much help.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean mutters. “That would be great. The bleeding appears to have stopped for the most part anyways.”

 

The sound of the door creaking open is enough to drag Dean’s attention away from Bella. He cocks his gun and he raises it to the sound of the intruders. After a seconds of waiting Cas and Gabriel are revealed.

 

Upon seeing Dean, Cas’s jaw drops “Dean? You’re alive?” he asks his gravelly voice carrying throughout the bunker.

“Yeah,” Dean responds. The two angels must not have noticed Mary because Gabe started talking as soon as Dean was done. 

 

“How? What about the bomb and the darkness? Where is Sam?” The angel’s voice cracks a bit. A contrast to the usually calm and suave attitude the archangel has. 

 

“I will explain everything later. What happened?” Dean has managed to stand up and be free from Bella. 

 

Suddenly the two angels are in front of him. 

 

“How did you do that?” Mary speaks for the first time since the angels had appeared.

 

Both of the angels look towards her. Probably noticing her only for the first time. 

 

“Who are you?” Cas asks voice defensive. Something Dean hasn’t seen from Cas for years. Whatever happened here must’ve put him on the defensive. “And where is Sam?” 

 

“Mary Winchester.” Gabriel speaks before Dean can cut in.”So was it Dad or Auntie Amara that brought you back? You know my bets on that it was Amara. Anyway, Cassie here has a good question. Where is Sammy?” 

 

“How do you know me?” Now it's Mary’s turn to be defensive. 

 

“I’ve seen pictures courtesy of one Sam Winchester. Plus, when your friends are the vessels to Heaven and Hell’s biggest war machines you kinda gotta know the family. It doesn’t help that both Michael and Lucifer were always talking about their big showdown.” 

 

“Oh.” Mary deflates a bit. Calming down a bit. 

 

“Mom.” Dean interrupts. “This is Castiel and this is Gabriel.” Dean points to the respective angels. Castiel had leaned down towards Bella and pressed a palm to her leg. 

 

“Can we please get back to Sam?” Gabriel asked. The archangel then pushes past Dean and Mary further into the room. 

 

“Ok. What happened?” Dean responded following after Gabriel. Cas and Mary followed behind him.

 

“We came back and there was a woman waiting for us. She blasted Gabriel and me away and we don’t know what happened to Sam.” Cas stated. 

 

“You said human, not an angel, not a demon a human,” Dean asks while grabbing his laptop. The ritual made him think how truly lucky he is to even be alive. 

 

“You really need to learn to open your ears Deano. Cassie said human so she was a human.” Gabriel snapped at Dean. 

 

“Ok message received Gabriel I’m just trying to get all the facts I can. What time did this happen?”

 

“It was-” Cas had started to say.

 

“2:12 am.” Gabriel cut in “We really need to pick up the pace here.” 

 

“Why do you care so much?” Mary questioned Gabriel. “You are an angel from what I’ve heard angels don’t really care about humanity.” 

 

“Sam’s my boyfriend,” Gabriel responded. “Apparently Dean here needed to fill you in some more.” 

 

“Wait, my Sam was a girl. I gave birth to Samantha Rose Winchester.” Mary was a mixture of pissed off and confused. 

 

“Wow, Dean. Great job filling your mother in buddy.” Gabriel hisses at Dean. 

 

Dean starts to feel a little bit guilty. That should have been one of the first things he told Mary, but instead, he just didn’t explain much of what had happened to Sam at all. 

 

“I uhh-” Dean stammers trying to defend himself.

 

“To put it in simple terms, Sam was born with a female body but a male soul,” Cas explained cutting off Dean. “That makes him feel more like a male than a female. I believe in human terms it is called being Transgender.” 

 

“Oh ok.” Mary calms down considerably.

 

“That’s it? No freaking out. No ‘Sam is a girl and that's final” Now it was Dean’s turn to be confused. He had expected a bigger reaction out of Mary. One along the lines of one John Winchester. That had been a terrifying night for both Sam and Dean. Sam had taken the brunt of it but there was only a little bit of mercy for Dean too. From that day onwards Sam was Samantha around John. 

 

“If that is who Sam is then who am I to judge?” Mary explained.

 

“Can we please get back to Sam please?” Gabriel was pacing back and forth. “We have no idea what happened to him and we have no idea what these people want with him. I’d rather have this conversation with an alive Sam.”

 

Dean opens his laptop and opens the system that runs the hacked traffic cams near the bunker. Thankful that Sam taught him how to do that. 

 

“Is that a computer?” Mary questions behind them.   
  
“Yes. I don't trust them.” Castiel insightfully answers.    
  
Dean clicks through the different views available to him. A black SUV suddenly crosses his screen. “Got something. An S.U.V. ran a red light a few blocks from here at 2:21 a.m. And there wasn't another car for 40 minutes.”    
  
“How did you do that?” Mary once again questions.    
  


“I hacked the traffic cams. Welcome to the future.” Dean smugly responds.    
  
“You think it's them?” Gabriel asks.   
  
“It's worth a shot,” says Dean.

  
  


\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

Sam was sure of exactly one thing. He would not break no matter what they did to him. The two women who were currently trying to get information out of him wouldn’t get a single syllable out of him. 

 

“Samantha Rose Winchester.” The ringleader started. “I’m Toni Bevell and this is my associate Ms. Watts”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, ignoring the names given to him. “I haven’t been called that in so long I don’t think I know that person anymore.” The constant deadnaming has been painful to him. If these people know so much about him, why do they keep calling him the wrong name? 

 

“Well start to get used to it.” She snidely responds. “We will not call you anything other than your given name. Now, I want every hunter’s name.”

 

“Yeah, you can go to hell.” Sam has had enough of her prissy attitude and shrill voice. “I’m going to kill you and her and walk back.” 

 

“Well before you brutally murder us both I just want to let you know we are here to help. We just want to do your jobs better.”  

 

“Yeah sure ok.” Sam rolls his eyes once again. Not able to take anything these British fucks say. 

 

“Really Samantha. All we want to do is keep America safe. Something that you haven’t been able to do.” She pauses for a breath. “You have almost ended the world how many times now?”

 

Sam cringed a bit. So maybe there was some honesty in her words. “To be fair that first time wasn’t our fault, and the angels and demons had manipulated us into starting the apocalypse. Everything else kind of just happened.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter if you meant it or not. It was still you at ground zero. So, there has to be some organization that can help us spread our message. Or meeting points, or some point of authority that we can speak.” 

 

“You can ask me any kind of question you want. The answer's gonna be the exact same – Screw you. You want to get mad? You want to get mean? I've been tortured by the Devil himself. So you, you're just an accent in a pantsuit. What can you do to me?

 

“Hmm. Have it your way.” Toni then nods her head to the women behind her. The woman silently moves towards the table full of various weapons and other stuff similar. Ms. Watts as the woman was dubbed earlier grabbed a blow torch and flips it on.

 

“Are you really gonna make me do this?” She questions Sam.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Screw you.” 

 

_ Bring it on Bitch.  _

 

She brought the torch to his foot; she then burns it. Sam’s foot stays there. Sam doesn’t scream. He doesn’t even grunt. This is nothing compared to what he feels whenever Lucifer touched him in the cage, or on Earth. 

 

After a few seconds, she stops backing it away from his foot. She stands clearly shaken by Sam’s lack of reaction. 

 

He raises his eyebrow. “What, not what you were expecting?” His voice is smug. “I mean surely you took my words seriously?”

 

She silently turns towards the staircase and walks up them. Leaving Sam all alone in the basement. He takes a glance around the room. He notices the security camera in the corner.  

 

_ They have a full view of the entire room. Clever. _

 

There isn’t anything else to do but wait for the perfect moment to escape.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of what the name suggests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently was given an idea that put me in the mood to write a lot so hopefully, I should be able to get another chapter out soon.

.-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

Throughout the rest of the day and into the night the woman Ms. Watts continuously worked trying to get him to scream: to no avail on her part. Sam had been covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. There wasn’t a single area in his body that didn’t throb at least a little. She kept asking him about American Hunters, himself, the angels, Dean. He chose to be completely silent. Not even saying a word.

 

At some point, Sam had passed out and when he came to he was sitting on the floor, his worst injuries were all bandaged up, and he had nothing holding him down. His head was ringing and he knew that it was only a matter of time before they came back down. Whatever they were planning wasn’t going to work on him. Standing up proved to be more than a difficult task. His legs wobbled beneath him and his head started pounding even harder than before. 

 

“Dammit,” Sam whispers in pain. He walks towards the security camera and reaches up to disable it. Ripping it out from the ceiling just as a precaution. A brief scan of the room confirmed a lack of visible cameras. 

 

_ This is so stupid. If they knew I who I was they should’ve taken my height into account before they kidnap me.  _

 

The decent sized, unfinished, concrete, the basement had one window that Sam might be able to crawl through. The chances of that, however, are very slim. He could go out the main door, but they are probably standing right outside of it, and the chances of him winning a fight are not in his favor. There is a set of doors in the far corner of the room but, if Sam had to guess they are locked, nonetheless it is a place to start. Limping his way over he slams his shoulder against the door to try and open it. There’s a rattling sound that is most certainly chains.

 

_ Yep definitely locked. Time for plan B _

 

Sam limps his way to the window and taps his finger against it. It’s just thick enough to seriously fuck up his hand if he tried to break it. He breaks a pipe off from where an old rusty sink was sitting. He uses it to smash the glass. Using all of his strength he pulls himself through. Barely managing to get his midsection through. 

 

_ Ok so if that is the sunset then I need to head that way. _

 

Figuring out where he needed to go was simple enough now it was just getting there. They had driven for hours so it would take even longer to walk. Perhaps he could find a car to steal. 

 

_ Well better get to walking if you want to find a car before dark. _

 

Sam chooses to start limping along the side of the road. The last thing he needs is for his feet to become infected from all the dirt making up the road. All he needs to find is a town or a road sign or something that could tell him where he was. Then he can pray to Gabriel and Cas and get a ride out of here and back home.

  
  


.-----------(POV Change ((Gabriel)))--------

 

Gabriel feels the patented Archangel fury. He can’t do anything to help find Sam. His human is missing and is probably in pain but he can’t do anything to stop it. All he can do is pace the floor and do the slow human things. He could always read minds but that isn’t useful until they find a suspect. Right now all he had to be was patient, but there was a certain reason why he did so well as the trickster and it wasn’t because of how much patience he had. All they can hope is nothing too bad happens before they find Sam. And they need to find Sam before Lucifer does. Not a lot of pressure at all. 

 

The one suspect they found wasn’t much help at all. He was under-informed and was telling the 100% truth. Gabriel searched his entire mind and couldn’t find anything helpful. It was as if Sam just disappeared. After they had talked to him Gabriel teleported back to the bunker hoping to find some other kind of clue as to Sam’s whereabouts. It was just the same as last time, no magically appearing clues. 

 

_ Gabriel! _

 

Sam’s voice suddenly popped into his mind. 

 

_ If you can hear me I am 50 miles west outside of Clarence Missouri. Please, I need help. I got away but they are looking for me.  _

 

_ Fuck if they are finding you, Sammy. _

 

With a flick of his wings, he was standing alone on a dirt road. 

 

“Gabriel?” A hoarse voice asked from behind him. “Is it really you?”

 

Spinning around he came face to face with Sam. His clothes were ripped and covered in blood, one of his feet was bandaged and covered in dirt the other was dirty, and the human’s hair was bloody too.

 

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered. He quickly ran over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the man in a tight hug. Sam returned the gesture. 

 

After a few seconds, Gabriel broke off the hug. Choosing to stare the taller man in the eyes. Sam’s eyes were almost always the gateway to his emotions. The man was in pain, exhausted, and just in despair. 

 

“We were so worried,” Gabriel whispered. His voice can’t come above a whisper. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Sam’s voice cracks. “I should’ve-”

 

“No. Sam, it’s not your fault they took you.” 

 

“But if I-”

 

“Baby it's not your fault.” Gabriel reaches up and strokes his cheek. “They are the ones who took you. You don’t need to apologize for that.”

 

Sam nods slowly his eyes containing tears. “What now?” 

 

“Well, your brother and mother need to know you’re ok.” 

 

“Dean’s alive?” Sam’s voice rises considerably. The second part of the sentence must’ve hit Sam as his face turned into one of confusion. “My mother? Wait what? I don’t understand-” His voice is even hoarser now. Sam must be dehydrated. 

 

Gabe cuts Sam off by pressing a finger to his lips. Mainly to remind Gabe the man in front of him is truly there. “You’ll see in a few seconds. Are you up for Angel Highway?” 

 

Sam nods in response.

 

Gabriel lifts a finger to his head and within the blink of an eye they are gone.


	3. Healing Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam arrive at a hotel! Dean and Gabe have a good discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things I need to talk about so bear with me!
> 
> First: This chapter might seem a bit anti-Dean. It's not intentional and it won't last long. I brought some things that Dean said in the show to light. My job as an author is to have my characters contain growth, and since the writers won't call him out I will. All of my characters will. Besides Lucifer cause, he is a dick who can't change. 
> 
> Second: I have noticed that this fic series is seriously lacking cute Sabriel so next chapter prepare for hand-holding, face kissing, and general cuddling. Domestic af Sabriel is needed. 
> 
> Third: So this might go off of the planned tracks with the whole "season 12 but a little bit different" I think I'm gonna yeet canon off of a cliff so keep an eye out for the changed story summary. Also changed tags. Cause as the story goes on I like to update tags to keep it good for everybody!

\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

The instant they landed Sam felt his legs give out from beneath him. He drops down but Gabriel’s arms are already around him preventing Sam from hitting the ground. Sam lets out a hiss of pain. Allowing himself to express pain around his family.

 

“It’s ok,” Gabe whispers to him. Slowly letting Sam down to the floor.  “I got you, Sam. You're alright.” The archangel was leaned over him his eyes full of worry.

 

“I know,” Sam mumbles in response. His throat protesting against the words.

 

“I’m gonna call, Dean,” Gabe says.

 

“De alive?” Sam’s throat screams against each word, and his vision is blurry. His foot is also throbbing in pain. A lot of pain.

 

_ A clear sign of dehydration and infection. _

 

“-He’s alive.” Sam only manages to catch the last part of Gabe’s sentence. Closing his eyes slowly Sam nods in response. Not able to do much else.

  
  


.-----------(POV Change ((Gabe)))--------

 

Even if Archangels can’t have feelings the same way that humans do Gabriel would say he is a master at emotions. Which is how he knew the instinctive feel of fear.  The flying must’ve taken whatever fight Sam had left. He had already forgotten that Dean was alive. The human was also struggling to keep awake.

 

Now that they were inside Gabriel noticed the tell-tale smell of infection. It was coming off of Sam’s bandaged foot. He presses a hand to the man’s foot and heals what he can of it. The infection is deep and is spreading so it takes a lot of Gabe’s energy to heal it completely.

 

Gabriel leaped to his feet and grabbed his phone from the bed next to him. Quickly calling Dean. Eyes never leaving Sam’s unconscious form.

 

“Hello?” Dean responded on the second ring.

 

“I found him,” Gabe says breathlessly. “I managed to get him back to the hotel room but he still needs some help.”

 

“What? Where did you find him? How did you find him?”

 

“It doesn’t matter just hurry up and get back here. I will explain everything then.” Gabriel snarls at Dean. Irritated with the man’s constant questions.

 

“Ok. Mary and Cas are following a trail about 45 mins out so it will be just me for a while.” Dean responds calmly ignoring Gabriel’s outburst. “I will call them and let them know.”

 

Gabriel forces himself to calm down. “Alright. How long until you get here?”

 

“About 5 mins although it won’t take me more than like 2 at most. I was already on my way back.”

 

“Perfect see you then.” Gabriel promptly hangs up on Dean, there are too many pressing matters.

 

He leans back down to Sam and puts his arms underneath of him and lifts upwards. Effortlessly Gabriel sets Sam onto the bed. He grabs a water bottle from the case on the floor. Which means Sam is currently on Mary’s bed. In the days since her return, she hasn’t drunk anything other than water. Something Dean was weirded out by but Gabriel had understood. The need for something that is the exact same as it was when you left. Beer, milk, hell even juice changes but water is always water.

 

_ Sorry, Sammich please don’t be mad at me. _

 

He opens Sam’s mouth a bit and allows water to enter. Only enough to dampen the human’s mouth and throat. Gabriel doesn’t want him choking on it.

 

At a quick look at Sam’s face, Gabe turns and walks into the bathroom. He grabs a washcloth and wets it in the sink. He starts to wipe down the man as much as Gabe can do. He also pulls off Sam’s binder for him. It was difficult to do without Sam being awake but he was able to do it. Gabe would’ve done more but he knew that he was already pushing Sam’s boundaries. He felt terrible for taking off Sam’s binder without him knowing but it needed to be done. Who knew how long he has been wearing it. Any longer could prove to be dangerous. Especially with the infection wreaking havoc on Sam’s body.

 

Gabriel’s next move was to unwrap Sam’s foot and take a look at it. Apparently, it was worse than he thought. Even after all the healing, Gabriel had done, Sam’s foot still looked like someone had lit it on fire. Anger surged through Gabriel.

 

_ Nobody, absolutely nobody gets to lay a hand on him. _

 

Gabriel moved towards some of Sam’s other injuries. In the middle of cleaning what he can, he almost misses the door opening. Twirling around he comes face to face with a man.

 

There is a sharp pain in his stomach. His eyes flicker down to a knife in him. It's a normal one so it won’t do anything to him.

 

“Huh,” Gabriel said pulling out the knife. “You uhh want this back?”

 

The man is clearly having some sort of mental breakdown. “That’s impossible! There’s only supposed to be one Angel!”

 

He was too busy yelling about some sort of intel or something that he didn't even notice Gabe’s hand coming to his face to knock him out. With a snap of his fingers, the dude is tied up on the chair on the other side of the room.

 

“Damn Sam, who'd you piss off?” Gabriel jokes to himself while healing his stab wound.

 

Then Dean storms in. Gun out and ready to fight.

 

“Don’t worry Deano I got it. He wasn’t that big of a problem.”

 

“Sam,” Dean whispers completely ignoring Gabriel. “Is he ok?” Dean asks him worriedly.

 

“Yeah, he should be. Right now the infection that was in his foot is keeping him out but he should be soon awake. Although he will probably be dehydrated too. So we will need to give him lots of water.”

 

“Wait infection? Gabriel, how’d you find him?”

 

“To be honest he called me to him. I was at the bunker feeding Bella and looking for any clues we might have missed and he prayed to me. Told me where he was and I went there. I flew him here.”

 

Dean nods. “Where was he?”

 

“About 50 miles west from a town called Clarence. It’s in Missouri. In the middle of the road just walking on towards the bunker.”

 

“Wow.” Dean breathed.

 

“Yeah, Sammy here is a bit of a badass.”

 

“You said infection? What do you mean?”

 

“The infection from his burnt foot,” Gabriel said pointing to Sam’s left foot. “It looks bad right now because healing it all at once can mess up his body. I mainly just healed the infection as well as making the bleeding from other cuts stop. Provided nothing happens I’m not healing him anymore until he wakes up.” Gabriel explained.

 

“Is he wearing his binder still?” Dean asked. “It could cause lots of problems if he is.”

 

“No. I took it off when we got here.” Gabriel responded. “He’s gonna be mad at me for taking it off without him knowing.”

 

“He’ll get over it. He’s a big boy.”

 

“That not cool Dean. Your brother rightfully has consent issues.” Gabriel stepped in front of Dean and pushed him back a bit. “You should really be more supportive.”

 

“How am I supposed to be supportive when I barely know what happened to him?” Dean snapped back. “He’s only told me he was raped.”

 

“It doesn’t matter how much you know about it! He’s not gonna go and tell you every detail. Hell, he won’t tell me about it either! Maybe he will someday but even if he doesn’t you need to be there for him. And your constant rape jokes won’t help your case either.” Gabriel yells.

 

“What rape jokes?” Dean asks. “I don’t make them.”

 

“Angel condom? Dean, I know you. You have absolutely made rape jokes, and I know you have probably made even more when I’m not around.”

 

“I uhhh-”

 

“Drop it. Just stop making the jokes and apologize to Sam for being a dick about things.”

 

“Alright.” Dean sighs. “You’re right. I need to stop.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! They are my food!


	4. Live and Let Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam figures out what he missed. 
> 
>  
> 
> (Warning this chapter contains a fair amount of Misgendering and Transphobia. You will be ok to skip if you need to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! The name comes from a Paul McCartney

\-----------(POV Change ((Gabe)))--------

 

Gabriel’s eyes never left Sam.  The hunter was doing considerably better than he was just 30 minutes ago. He looked considerably less pale. Gabriel had given him some more water Dean had knocked out the man who had broken into the room after he had woken up. Mary and Cas had run into one of the people who had taken Sam. Or the British Men of Letters as they had learned. So now they were going to be about another hour or so. This whole situation was very suspicious to Gabriel. Sam being taken, then managing to get free, the man breaking in, and now Mary and Cas running into people. 

 

_ How did Sam get free? Then how did they find us so quickly?  _

 

Gabriel will have to ask Sam when he wakes. 

  
  


\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

Sam was exhausted. In the few minutes since he had woken up he had been squashed by his thought dead brother. Watched his boyfriend rip said brother off of him. Then proceed to watch Dean punch his boyfriend in the face.  It wasn’t the worst thing they have done to each other. 

 

“Don’t lay on him!” Gabriel had yelled at Dean. “He has other injurers you stupid chickened headed douche.”

 

“Oh come on you fucking winged rat I wasn’t gonna kill him!” Dean had retorted. 

 

“Still you could’ve been!-” Sam cut off whatever Gabriel was about to say.

 

“Enough!” Sam spit out, his throat protesting. “Can somebody please tell me what is going on?”

 

“Sorry.” Both men mumbled, looking rather embarrassed. 

 

“What do you last remember?” Dean questioned him.

 

“I remember walking along the highway and praying for Gabriel. Then he appeared and we flew off.” Confusion flooded Sam’s head. “Wait Dean how are you alive? Is this a dream?”

 

“No Sammy. I’m alive.” Dean calmly responded. “You aren’t dreaming.”

 

“How?” Sam questioned.

 

_ I couldn’t have done anything even if I wanted to. I was too busy being tortured, again.  _

 

“Amara and Chuck defused the bomb.” Dean explained. “Apparently all she wanted was an apology.” 

 

Sam nodded. “What about Bella? Is she ok?” 

 

“Cassie healed her as soon as we got home. I was checking up on her when you prayed for me. She's doing alright.” Gabriel reassures him. “Sam is it ok if I heal you some more?”

 

Sam nods. “Yes you can. You know I trust you.”

 

“Just making sure.” Gabriel says while pressing his hand to Sam’s. Gabriel’s warm grace runs through him. Making Sam relax. Even when Gabriel had finished healing him his hand stayed on Sam’s. 

 

“Sammy who took you?” Dean asks. 

 

“These people called the British Men of Letters.” Sam’s throat was feeling better now that Gabriel had healed it. “They wanted to know about hunters in America.” 

 

“Did you say anything?”

 

“Hell no. Oh yeah and who the fuck is that?” Sam points at the man who is tied up in a chair in the corner. 

 

“Oh he just tried to kill me but he failed.” Gabriel says nonchalantly. “It's no big deal.”

 

“Umm it kinda is.” Sam responds. 

 

“Nah Sammich we are all good.” 

 

Sam rolls his eyes “you are going to be the death of me.”

 

Gabriel gives him a wink.

 

“Ok enough.” Dean interrupts “if this keeps up I'm leaving.”

 

“Bye bye Deano.” Gabriel snickers. 

 

“Gabriel stop.” Sam says “Is there anything else I missed?”

 

“Well there is one thing.” Gabriel says. Dean and Gabe share a look.

 

“What?” Sam asks. “Tell me what happened.”

 

“Moms alive.” Dean says almost too quick to understand. 

 

“What? How? Does she know about me being trans? Is she ok with it?” Sam’s voice becomes increasingly distraught. “Does she hate me?” 

 

_ She probably hates me. I was born her daughter and now I'm her son. I can’t say I blame her.  _

 

Sam starts scratching at his arms. 

 

“Sam sweetie.” Gabriel slides to his immediate side, stopping his scratching. “Calm down. It's ok. She's fine with you being trans.” 

 

“Really?” Sam breaths. “She's ok with me?” 

 

“Yes she is ok with it.” Gabriel reassures him. “She was brought back by Amara and Chuck. Right now she is with Cas. They should be here soon.” 

 

Sam nods and releases a breath. “Ok. I trust you.” Gabriel slides back and he grabs Sam’s hand.

 

After a few moments of silence a wet moan is released from the man tied I'm the chair.

 

Dean lets out a chuckle. “Well rise and shine buddy.” 

 

The man looks up at Dean and then towards Gabriel and Sam. “Oh sweet. The dead man walking, angel who isn't supposed to be an angel, and the girl who thinks she's a boy.” He sneers. 

 

“I would suggest you shut your fucking mouth.” Gabe snarls darkly. The hand holding Sam’s grips tighter. “You are at our mercy right now.” 

 

“Yeah as if you know anything about mercy.” He snaps back. 

 

“As an archangel I know who deserves it and who doesn't. And right now you sure aren't on the mercy list.”

 

The man lets out a hmph. 

 

“Now I suggest you tell us about yourself before things turn ugly.” Dean cuts in. 

 

“Names Joseph. I work for the British Men of Letters. I was assigned to kill the angel and anybody who is associated with you.”

 

“How did you find us?” Dean questions. 

 

“I found you thanks to her.” Joseph gestures towards Sam.

 

“To start, fuck you. And second how did I lead you here?” Sam responds.

 

“Tracking spell. If you got away the spell would kick in.”

 

“That's fucking creepy.” Dean says. “How do we get rid of it?”

 

“It will go away after 24 or so hours.”

 

“Ok so we just have to deal with it until then? Sounds simple enough.” Dean responds and gags the man again. “Now what do we do with this dude?” He adds. 

 

“I suggest killing him.” Gabriel responds immediately. “He’d deserve it.”

 

“I don't agree with Gabriel often but I'm on the same page with him on this one.” Dean agrees.

 

“We can't kill him.” Sam defends. “He may be an asshole but that doesn't mean he needs to die.” 

 

“Ok but he tried to kill me.” Gabe responds to Sam. “So yeah I'd say he should die.”

 

“But to be honest who doesn’t try to kill you?” Sam adds.

 

“Wow rude.” 

 

“Come on Sam.” Dean says. “This dude won't even stop until we are all dead.”

 

“I suppose you're probably right.” Sam sighs. “I don't want to see it though.”

 

“That’s fair.” Gabriel says walking over to the man who has begin writhing in his ropes. “Be right back.” And he teleports away. 


	5. Rockabye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Sam compare notes on one John Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of rape and physical abuse/child abuse

\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

Two hours had passed since Gabe had left and to be honest Sam almost wishes he went with the archangel. In the time that had passed him and Dean called Cas and Mary and told them to meet up with Sam and Dean at the bunker. Then they had packed everything up and left. Well to be fair Dean packed up everything and refused to let Sam help. It was kind of embarrassing. Gabriel had already healed him up enough to do pretty much anything so why couldn’t he load up some clothes and guns? 

 

So Sam and Dean were on the road home. They had been sitting in silence for a little bit. Undisturbed by anybody or thing. 

_ How do I even talk to her? I don’t remember anything about mom at all. Will she blame me for her death? What does she even remember about me? What about John? What will I tell her about him? Oh god, what if he was perfect for her but then I come along and ruin how she sees him.  _

 

**_Man you should just leave. She doesn’t have to deal with you if you aren’t here. Plus what if she doesn’t even like you?_ **

 

“Dean. What if mom doesn’t like me?” Sam just outright asks. Trying to force the dark thoughts down.

 

“Sam I don’t think she will hate you.” Dean seems unsurprised by the question. “I think she just wants to get to know her younger son.” 

 

“What about dad?” Sam squeaks. “How do I explain that? I mean she deserves to know but I don’t want to ruin her view her husband!”

 

“Oh. I hadn’t even thought of that.” Dean admits quietly. “You’re right she does deserve to know the truth about John.”

 

“When did you stop calling him dad?” Sam asks.

 

“When I found out what that monster did to you,” Dean responds. “He lost all rights to the name.”

 

“Ok.” 

 

“I think you ought to just tell her Sammy.” Dean continues on. “She deserves to know the truth and even if it ruins her perspective of him then at least she knows.”

 

“Ok,” Sam responds. “But how do I tell her? I can’t just walk up to her and say ‘hey your husband and my father raped me a couple of times when I was a teenager. No biggie right?” he kind of spits it out.

 

“Umm. I don’t uh know.” Dean stammers. “It's an unfortunate thing to have to tell your mother. But however, you decide to tell her just know I’m here to help. I may have been unaware for many years but you don’t have to do this alone.” 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

The two brothers return to silence. 

  
  


6 hours later

 

\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

It has gotten to the point where it's kind of annoying trying to avoid his mother. Sam can also definitely tell that his mom is trying to avoid him as well. Dinner was awkward, to say the least. Gabriel had yet to return so it was Sam, Dean, Cas, and Mary 

 

Dean and Cas had been filling Mary in on what has happened to the world since she died. Sam was contempt to sit and watch. He would fill in where Dean and Cas left something important out but other than that he ate silently. 

 

Mary was horrified by the advances in technology. In all honesty, it was pretty funny to see her reaction to youtube and other apps and sites. After introducing her to a smartphone and teaching her the basics of how it worked Sam had left the room. 

 

That's where he was now. Sitting in his room watching Planet Earth on his laptop. There was a soft fluttering of wings and his bed suddenly dipped more. Gabriel must be back.

 

“Hey, Sammich,” Gabriel whispered.

 

“Welcome back,” Sam responded leaning back into the archangel. “Have fun?” 

 

“Yeah.” A pause. “ I’m sorry. I know you really didn’t want to kill him but whenever he misgendered you I kept seeing red.”

 

Sam nodded. “I had a feeling that's what it was really about. So how’d he die?”

 

“He’s not dead. He’s just playing hide and seek with some Hellhounds in an infinite time loop.” 

 

“Hmm always with the time loop huh?” Sam teases gently. Mind going back to Mystery Spot.

 

“It's just so fun. And I said I was sorry.” 

 

“I know Gabe I’m just joking.” 

 

“I know,” Gabriel says. “Did you talk to your mother at all?” 

 

Sam lets out a small sigh. Gabriel always knew how to get straight to the point when he wanted to. “No, in fact, I have been avoiding her as much as I can.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Cause I don’t know what we would talk about.”

 

“Your father?” 

 

“I have no idea how to even start that conversation.”

 

“You’d figure it out. You’re very smart Sam.” 

 

“Doesn’t feel like it lately.” 

 

“Trust me you are.” 

 

Sam felt a soft kiss to his forehead and he leaned into it. Craving the intimacy. Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam in a hug. The two sit for a few minutes not moving. Just enjoying each other's company. They are interrupted by a small knock on the door. Both men share a look and unravel themselves from one another.

 

“Come in,” Sam says. 

 

The door opens revealing Mary. “Hey, Sam. I uh wanted to talk to you a bit.” She looks at Gabriel. “Alone if you don’t mind.” 

 

Gabriel gives him a small traitorous smirk that says ‘here you go buddy.’ 

 

“Not a problem Mar.” Gabriel cheekily says. “Let me know when you guys are done!” then he flys off

 

Sam stands up and gestures to the bed. While picking up his laptop and places it on his desk. “Here you can sit here if you want. I- unless you want to sit at the desk! Or stand. Whatever one is ok with you!” 

 

Mary kind of snorts a bit at Sam’s small panic. “I’ll sit on the bed thanks.” 

 

Sam himself chooses to sit at the desk. “What did you want to talk about?” 

 

“Your father. I’m worried about how he treated you in particular.”

 

_ There’s no way she already knows! Neither Dean nor Cas would tell her! _

 

“What do you mean?” His voice wavers a bit.

 

She sighs. “Guess I have to tell you what happened to me for you to open up huh.” 

 

Sam nodded absently. “When I first married John he was perfect. Then I really started to see the problems. He would get blackout drunk and hit me. He would hit me hard. Then I got pregnant with your brother. And everything changed. He was back to that perfect man. I gave birth and for about 2 or so years he was perfect. Then Dean stopped needing me as much so the hits started coming again. This time while he was sober.” She drops off a bit. Taking a breath. 

 

“Then I got pregnant with you. He became perfect again. Then he found out you were a girl or we thought back then. And when we got back from the hospital he pushed me down the stairs. He didn’t want a girl.”

 

Sam interrupted her. “I know he didn’t. He made sure to tell me every day.” 

 

Mary gave him a sad look. “I had a feeling he would. After I gave birth to you he tried to kill you. I protected you from him. Then he saw how Dean was with you and he ‘allowed you to live’ as he put it. So I have a feeling after I died things were pretty bad for you. To be honest I’m surprised you are alive. So please Sam tell me what he did. I need to hear it from you. Not your brother and not from an Angel. I need to hear it from you” 

 

“It’s not pretty,” Sam warns.

 

“You’re my son. I don’t care how ugly it gets I will always love you more than him. Especially after what he has done to me.” Mary responds coldly.

 

“Ok. Well, here I go.”  Sam sighs hoping this isn’t going to end badly.

 

“It started when I was 8. That was the first time John had hit me. I was arguing with him about a field trip my class was taking a few weeks after that day. After that day the hits never stopped coming. He also was always belittling me calling me names and blaming me for your death. But then when I turned 14 he did something I never thought he would.” Sam’s voice trembled. 

 

“He came home from a hunt drunk off his ass and a day early. Dean and I weren’t prepared so when he showed up I was alone. And he came storming in and began sprouting on about how he hated me and how I needed to die. I tried to leave but he grabbed me and shoved me into a bed and raped me. He raped me two other times before I had the courage to leave.” Sam can feel his eyes start to water up and his face grows heavy. He knows he’s gonna cry within a few seconds. 

 

Mary beat him to it. “God I knew he was a giant jerk but I never thought he would be a true monster.” She says tears streaming down her face. She stands up and walks towards Sam and wraps her arms around him. “I’m so sorry Sam. I should have been there to protect you.” Her words sound just like Dean’s did.

 

“There's nothing that would've changed it,” Sam whispers. “All that would've happened is both of us getting hurt.” 

 

“Still I should've done something.” 

 

“You died for me. That's all that matters.”

 

“Yeah and I fucked up your life saving a monster.” 

 

“I’m stronger than him and anything he ever did to me,” Sam responds. “I'm a better person than he ever will have been.” 

 

Mary nods wiping her face. “I know you are Sam.” She then nods and stands up. “Thank you for telling me. Good night son.” 

 

“Wait!” Sam reaches into the desk and grabs John’s journal. “Here is dad’s journal. It can tell you about the things you missed. Like the first days of school, first date, and first hunts. You know mom things.” 

 

She holds it in her hand with a small smile. “Thank you. Good night Sam.”

 

“Night mom.” And with the door clicking shut Sam falls down onto his bed. 

 

After a few moments of silence, the bed lowered next to his head. “So how’d it go?” Gabriel’s voice asked from above him.

 

“My father is a fucking awful person,” Sam responds.

 

“Well, at least we don’t have any new information.” Gabriel cheekily responds. 

 

Sam waves him off. “Oh shut up.” 

 

“But really though. What happened?” 

 

Sam goes into a cut down version of what his mother had said to him. He can feel his eyes water up again. 

 

“Wow. I’m so sorry that the both of you had to live with him.” Gabriel whispers and starts to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

 

“Thank you.” Sam’s voice breaks and he can feel tears slowly crawling down his face. 

 

Gabriel snapped and Sam felt his clothes change into his sleepwear and the room turned darker. 

 

“Go to sleep Sammich. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

 

Sam already can feel sleep pulling him in. So he leans further into Gabriel. “I love you, Gabe,” Sam mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.

 

“I love you too Sam.”


	6. I Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam prepares to go fight Lucifer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Rape. Chapter name comes from an Amber Run song.

The past few weeks wouldn't be exactly what Sam would call successful. Mary left to go and try to catch up on the world. Which Sam can't blame her for. It's odd coming back from the dead. Especially after so long. Dean, however, was throwing what can best be called a temper tantrum over it. Then they went to a hunter’s funeral with Jody and they run into Mary there. Prompting an even bigger fit from Dean.

 

The bunker’s inhabitants have for the most part just ignored him. Sam chose to spend time with Bella and Gabe and look a bit into the British Men of Letters. While Cas was looking upon Lucifer’s whereabouts. Gabe was hanging out with Sam and helping Cas where he could. Dean was just being emo as fuck in his room but that wasn't all that different from normal. 

 

It was when Crowley called they knew something was up. According to him Lucifer was possessing Vince Vincente. The lead singer of one of Sam’s favorite bands when he was younger. Naturally, Lucifer would have to find someone that represented Sam even a little bit. He couldn’t be somebody Sam had never heard of or something. 

 

So now they were packing up to head out to LA. Sam was in the middle of grabbing his suit and tie when Gabriel teleported in. 

 

“Hey, Gabe.” No response. “Gabriel?” Sam turned around and the lights go out. 

 

“Gabriel? Dean? Cas?” Sam asks full confusion in his voice. “Guys this isn't funny. Come on.” 

 

He makes his way towards his door. Luckily he knows the bunker enough to work out where he is heading. His hands follow along with the hallway walls. The emergency lights Sam knows are there have yet to kick in. A sense of dread starts to build in him. 

 

“Sam?” A voice echoes down the hallway. “Sammy?” Its Gabriel, he's calling for Sam. 

 

He can feel the air start to get colder around him. The dread in him rises even more as his pace increases. There's only one thing that runs this cold, Lucifer. His need to find lights dramatically rises with each passing second. 

 

_ The hallway should've ended by now. Why the hell is it still going!? I should be there by now.  _

 

Sam starts to run now trying to get to the end. Sam’s left foot gets ripped out from beneath him. He can feel himself get ripped down the hallway despite him jamming his fingernails into the concrete floor trying to stop himself from being pulled. He can feel ice rising up his leg and thigh. 

 

“Gabriel! Help!” He frantically screams. “Help please!” 

 

“Come on Sammy. Let's play.” John’s voice booms from behind him. But it is not John's voice. It sounds like a mixture of both John’s and Lucifer’s voice. “I'm bored Sammy.” The voice whispers quietly this time sounding more like Lucifer. 

 

“No, no, no, no!” Sam is being dragged to his room. “Stop! Stop! No!” He screeches. He tries to grab his door frame and pull himself away to no avail. And now he's being flipped over onto his back. There's his father staring at him with his eyes glowing blood red. His head cocked to the side absolutely terrifying Sam. It was as if Lucifer was just wearing John’s face. 

 

He leans his face towards Sam. “Wanna have some special fun?” Sam struggles with trying to get away. ‘“No. No. No. No getting out of this one little Sammy.” The figure makes his way down towards Sam’s pants.

 

“No!” 

 

Sam’s head flies off of his pillow. He’s panting and is sweating through his shirt. He runs a hand through his head. And lets out a sigh. Listening to his heartbeat. He’s shaking like a leaf.

 

**_Another nightmare? God dammit we are better than this you fucking bitch._ **

 

_ I can't stop it. _

 

“Sam?” A voice mumbles from next to him. “You ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Sam lies. “Just a small nightmare. I'm fine.”

 

“Yeah right,” Gabriel says sarcastically. Sounding more awake. “Please tell me are you really ok?” 

 

“No.” Sam quietly admits lying back down and just leans into Gabriel. “There both everywhere all the time.” 

 

“Do you need to stay here in the hotel tomorrow instead of fighting Lucifer?” Gabriel asks. “It would be alright.”

 

“I probably shouldn’t but I will,” Sam says firmly. “I need to face my fears.” 

 

“There a difference between facing your fears and facing your rapist.”

 

“I know.”

 

Gabriel wraps himself around Sam. “Sammich you don’t have to prove anything to anyone. Especially not to me, I’ll love you no matter what. So if you really can’t go and face Lucifer in the morning I will send you somewhere that you feel safer.” 

 

“If I didn’t let him out in the first place I wouldn’t even be having this problem.” Sam spit out suddenly. “It’s all my fault for this happening.” 

 

“No its not!” Gabriel gasps. “Sam sweetie none of this is your fault. You can’t take the blame for something they did. To you nonetheless ”

 

“How are you so good at talking to people?” Sam changes the conversation. Shifting the conversation from him to Gabriel.

 

“I’m the Messenger Angel.” He says quietly. “It was my job for thousands of years. I got good at it.”

 

“What was your favorite message to send?”

 

“Oh definitely telling Mary and Joseph that Mary was pregnant. Those poor sorry sons of bitches.” 

 

Sam chuckles a bit. So you really did tell them she’s pregnant?”

 

“Yep! Good old Joseph tried to fight me. You know how well that works out.”  

 

“He tried to fight you?” 

 

“In his defense, he didn’t know what I was. All he knew was I floated down from the sky and told his wife she was pregnant.” 

 

“I have a feeling you didn’t exactly help out with the situation at all.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am strictly a professional. “ Gabriel feigns offense. 

 

“Yeah. Sure, buddy.” Sam snarks back. The memories of his nightmare dissipating into the corners of his mind. 


	7. Famous Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is now fully on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Rape threats and Lucifer just being Lucifer.
> 
> Also, just a reminder since it been a while!
> 
> Basic Italicized text is the characters thoughts  
> When its Italicized bold for Sam is the intrusive negative thoughts  
> Italicized bold for Gabriel is Sam/Dean's prayers  
> Italicized underline is when an Angel is talking telepathically to a human!
> 
> Oh and Song is by My Chemical Romance

\-----------(POV Change ((Gabriel)))--------

 

Gabriel did not want Sam here. He could feel the human’s panic growing with everything that Lucifer has done. That poor woman. All she did was want to make “Vince” happy. Of course, he was going to play around with how far people will go for him. It also doesn’t help that Lucifer left a personal message for Sam with her. 

 

“I’m coming for you.” That is what Lucifer had said. After getting that Gabriel wanted nothing else than to send Sam to the other ends of the Earth to get him the fuck away from Lucifer. But Sam had insisted on staying. Saying something along the lines of wanting to help out where he could. So now they were waiting for Crowley to get back with possible information on where the concert is being held.

 

And to be honest, Sam and Gabriel were stumped. How the fuck had nobody leaked the venue? There are two things Gabriel knows about the internet there is hella porn and people spoil shit on it. 

 

Sam has tried twitter and a whole other fuck ton of sites that were useless in their search. Nonetheless, they were trying to find it anyways. 

 

“Guys.” Cas holds up his phone. “Tommy told me where they are playing.”

 

“I’ll call Crowley,” Dean says pulling out his phone. 

 

Gabriel turned to Sam and watched as Sam obviously was mentally preparing himself. 

 

**_Do you want to leave?   _ ** Gabriel telepathically talks to Sam. Recently it had become the two men's favorite way to communicate. 

 

**_No. I need to do this._ **

 

**_Promise me if you need my help you will let me know. I really don’t want to have to go reading minds._ **

 

**_I promise._ **

 

“Alright let's roll.” Dean strolls out of the hotel waiting room with the rest of them in tow. 

 

_ There’s no way this could go badly.  _

 

\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

Dean fires his gun into the ceiling. Immediately causing panic. Sam steps up to the plate to try and get the people out with the help of Gabriel. 

 

_ Go fight Lucifer. Dean and I got the crowd.  _ Sam prays to Gabriel.  The Archangel gives him a look that screams he was going to argue but nods anyway. Running against the crowd towards Lucifer in an attempt to stop him. 

 

“Sam come help me!” Dean yells from next to a door. Sam runs up to the frame next to it and helps Dean get people out. 

 

There's the sound of a scream as a lady falls and begins to get trampled underneath of all the other people leaving. Dean being closer races in to get her. Just as Dean leaves the doors to start to close by themselves. 

 

Sam turns towards where Lucifer is standing. He’s wearing a familiar grin even while possessing Vince. So Sam does the only logical thing. He stands in between the closing doors as people run out. His muscles screaming with pain as Lucifer fights him holding the doors. Sam manages to hold it until the last crowd member left but can feel the doors starting to shut before Dean can get back. They slam shut. Leaving Dean outside and Sam trapped inside. 

 

“Sam!” Dean yells but its muffled. 

 

“Nuh-uh-uh Sammy. You can’t leave. Not now.” Even as Vince Vincente he still manages to sound just like Lucifer. “This party hasn’t even truly started yet.” He jumps down off of the stage. “Did you like my message for you? I thought it up just special for you.” 

 

Sam stumbles back further into the wall.  _ Where in the hell is Gabriel? _

 

“Oh, Gabriel? He went to make sure Little bro Cas is ok. But don’t worry Cas won’t die. Probably. But little Gabe’s biggest problem is now you are all up for the taking.” Lucifer slowly stalks his way towards Sam, much like a cat hunting a mouse. 

 

“Fuck off.” Sam barks at him.

 

“Now why would I do that when I can fuck-” 

 

“Hey, assbutt!” And there’s Castiel slamming a Guitar right into the devil’s face. And Gabriel is suddenly standing protectively in front of Sam. Archangel blade in his hand ready to kill. 

 

Lucifer throws Cas to the side without a problem. “Aww, and I was just getting to the fun part,” Lucifer complains. He then clears his throat. “Anyways as I was trying to say is why would I fuck off when I can fuck you.” He takes another step forward but he stops short when he sees the Archangel blade. 

 

Sam feels his panic grow.  _ There’s no way Gabriel could win a fight. He lost last time and Lucifer is even stronger now then he was then.  _

 

“Back off Lucifer,” Gabriel growls and the floor is starting to shake lightly. 

 

“Now normally I would disagree and fight with you but since you have the one thing that can kill either of us I’m just gonna stay over here.” 

 

Sam now realized that Lucifer’s vessel was burning up slowly much like Nick did before the cage. 

 

_ His vessel is burning. _ Sam prays to Gabriel.  _ It’s now the short game for him.  _

 

“You have a little something on your face there,” Gabriel says to Lucifer. 

 

“Yeah, I know. That happens when the one doesn’t hold me like he’s supposed to.” Lucifer responds. Taking a dark look at Sam. Gabriel steps in front of Sam completely in response. 

 

“Well, that’s not happening.” 

 

“Would you believe me if I said all I wanted was a test drive?” 

 

“Fuck no.”  Gabriel snaps protectively. “That shit won’t ever happen.” 

 

“Oh, it will.” Lucifer gives Sam another dark glace making Sam start to tremble. “Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I always get with I want.” 

 

There’s a bright blue light as Lucifer abandons his vessel. Gabriel says some sort of curse but Sam can’t understand it. His panic attack is starting to grow.

 

_ Oh god. He’s right! He will get what he wants. All he wants is me. The last time he said that I said yes. Oh no no no no no. That can’t happen. It won’t happen. It will never happen. Never!  _

 

“Sam. Sam! Sammy!”  A voice drags him out of his thoughts.  “Earth to Sam.” It's just Gabriel and Cas. They are standing in front of him “Come on Sam we have to leave.” 

 

Sam nods in acknowledgment. The panic attack not yet letting him speak. The two angels run towards the doors with Sam in tow. The doors now open without a problem but there is no Dean. The huge ass police presence in the front probably explains that. Before Sam even has time to process what Gabriel is doing they are standing outside down the street from the venue. 

 

Dean and Crowley are already standing out there waiting for them to appear. 

 

“Well, Deano for once your never-ending thoughts came in handy.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up Gabriel.” Dean snaps back.   

 

“Enough both of you.” Cas interrupts. 

 

“At least we had a win for once,” Dean says.

 

“You call that a win?” Sam asks Dean. “Cause people died, people that matter to other people. I wouldn’t call this a win. We are just losing slowly.”

 

All four of the men look down with a frown. 

 

“We also need to discuss the elephant in the room. Lucifer isn’t going to stop at this.” Gabriel says agreeing with Sam. “He’s gonna go bigger and bigger until all of us are dead.” Sam is relieved that neither Cas nor Gabriel mentioned what Lucifer said to him. They would probably tell Dean later but not in front of Crowley. 

 

“Let’s go.” Dean said. “There’s nothing here anyways.”  

 

The 5 of them all nodded knowing that the battle isn’t over at all. “Well, later boys.” Crowley said before he disappeared.. 

 

The rest of them walk quietly towards the Impala. Not a word is shared between the men. They end up being about 50 miles outside of LA before anybody speaks again.

 

“What happened after I got kicked out.” Dean asks breaking the nearly hour long silence. “I mean I assume something had to happen before you all got out.” 

 

“Lucifer kept threatening Sam. So I scared him away.” 

 

“How?” Dean asks. “How did that asshole threaten you?” 

 

“He uh he wanted.-” Sam trails off.

 

“He wanted to have his fun and then take Sam as a vessel,” Gabriel said finishing Sam’s thought. 

 

“Not fucking happening,” Dean growls. “Not now or ever.” 

 

“That’s what I said,” Gabriel responded.

 

Sam was grateful for their understanding. To say the least it was a bit easier now to face Lucifer once his family learned the truth. Even with the support group, he had gained it was difficult. 

 

They sit in silence for a second. “Cas hit him with a guitar.” Sam scoffs out. “That was pretty fuckin awesome.” 

 

“What!? How did I possibly miss that!” Dean screams, outraged. 

 

“I guess only the truly awesome could see it.”  Gabriel teases. 

 

“Shut the fuck up Gabriel!” 


	8. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Crowley are searching for Kelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a song is by Meg and Dia. The song mentions rape and this chapter mentions past rape and kidnapping.

Nobody knows where Lucifer is. All they know is somebody on Earth is having a Nephilim and it's a powerful one. The one lead they have is Kelly Kline. She was an assistant who went missing about a week before the Gabriel felt the creation of the Nephilim. Sam is hoping it's not as bad as its implying. Leave it to Lucifer to kidnap a random woman and force her to have his child. Knowing that someone was going through the same thing Sam had suffered was making Sam feel super sick. It was obviously pretty clear to Gabriel as the archangel was constantly by his side. Not enough to be a bother but just enough to be noticeable. It was rather comforting, to be honest. It reminded Sam how truly nice it was to have someone watching your back even when you aren’t on a hunt. 

 

Gabriel had said you could hide the creation of a Nephilim if the sire knows what he is doing. And to be honest that the thing Sam fears the most. Lucifer knows that Every Archangel will feel the creation of that child if he wanted and clearly he did. Provided it was Lucifer who fathered it. But the evidence was stacking against Lucifer. Various security and street cameras proved that he was near where Kelly went missing. So it was a race to find her before she had the child. According to Gabriel, this Nephilim could possibly be more powerful than Lucifer himself, and that would be a dangerous thing to leave around Lucifer. 

 

Now it was all hands on deck to find her. They even have Rowena helping out, and when you have 2 hunters, 2 angels, a demon, and a witch all working together you know shits going down. 

 

At the moment its mainly just Rowena, Crowley, and Gabriel who are able to do much of anything. But Sam has been hard at work trying to research what they are dealing with. Dean and Cas were on a hunt. Sam had wanted to come but opted out to help instead. Since Mary was working with the British Men of Letters both of the brothers decided to leave them out of it. 

 

“I may have found her.” Crowley interrupts the silent research Rowena and Sam were doing. “I saw a woman who fits her profile wandering down the street with a demon escort.” 

 

“Well, why didn’t you bloody do anything then Fergus?” Rowena questions condescending. 

 

“Well, it wasn’t any ordinary bloody demon. She was a Prince of Hell.” 

 

Sam remembers the information Ramiel had told them. “Do you know which one? Cause all that's left is Asmodeus and Dagon if I’m correct.” He runs over to the bookshelf and grabs a book. It contains all the information on major demons. 

“No, I didn’t exactly stop and ask for a name you moose.” Crowley snarks.

 

“Why are we calling people mooses?” Gabriel asks everyone. He had been down in the archives looking for anything that would help them. 

 

“Cause Sammy here thinks I would be stupid enough to ask a Prince of Hell for their name. Especially one who happens to be walking around with our possible missing woman.” 

 

“Its Sam and I never asked you that. I asked if you knew what one it was.” 

 

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll be right back.” And with the sound of fluttering wings, he was gone. 

 

“Well, that was kinda vague.” Rowena points out.

 

Then Gabriel was back, and with a woman who looks absolutely terrified. “Got her.” 

 

“What the hell is going on?” She snaps. “What the fuck just happened? How did you do that?” Her voice is full of despair. 

 

Gabriel reaches a hand to her head and promptly knocks her out. 

 

“Just in case you were wondering it was Dagon she was with,” Gabriel says nonchalantly. Like he didn’t just kidnap an already kidnapped woman. “Crowley and Rowena you can leave if you want to. We’ll stay in touch.” 

 

“Bye boys.” Crowley disappears again. And Rowena walks away without a word.

 

Once she was gone Gabriel started walking down towards the extra rooms. 

 

“Did you seriously just take her without any warning?” Sam practically yells at the archangel.

 

“Well yeah she needed to get away from Dagon, and I couldn’t kill Dagon right there.”

 

“You know how many consent problems there are there?” Sam questions quietly. “Cause I know you I sure wouldn’t like it if some random angel grabbed me and teleported me away from where I was walking.”

 

“Yeah.” Gabriel sighs sounding upset. “I know.”

 

“Good. Now let's find her someplace to rest.”

 

2 Hours Later

 

Sam and Gabriel have been taking turns watching Kelly. A quick check by Gabriel confirmed that she was indeed Kelly Kline and she was indeed pregnant with a Nephilim. Gabriel had flown to whatever town Dean and Cas were currently in to inform them of what's happening. 

 

Kelly’s eyes were fluttering signaling she was awake. “What? Where am I?” She questioned not fully lucid yet.

 

“Shhh, it's ok,” Sam reassures her. “You’re safe I promise.”

 

“Who are you? Where am I?”

 

“You’re Kelly Kline right?” Sam questions her. At her reluctant nod, he continues. “My name is Sam Winchester. What do you last remember?”

 

“I was walking down a street with a demon. Dagon. Then this man appeared and I was suddenly in this room with a few other people.” She says. “Although you probably don’t believe me.”

 

“I do,” Sam says. “I also believe you were taken by the Devil right?”

 

Her eyes widen. “How do you know that? What are you? How did I get here?”

 

“Kelly, please. I swear on my life I’m only here to help. I’m not going to hurt you or do anything to you.” 

 

“That’s what Lucifer said. So how can I trust you?”

 

“I know what it’s like to be hurt by Lucifer. And I am so so sorry it happened to you, but I’m trying to help fix it and make sure he can’t hurt anybody ever again. Including you. So please just give me 20 minutes, ok?”

 

She sits there lost in thought for a few moments. “Ok, what do you want to know?”

 

“Everything. If you don’t mind telling me.”

 

“About 2 months ago I was at a bar. This man came up and insisted I come with him. For some reason, I couldn’t say no. I was just mindless. I knew what I was doing was stupid but I couldn't stop. Then when we were out of the bar I was suddenly strapped to a bed. Naked and my stomach was pounding. I actually threw up over the side of the bed. Then he appeared again. His eyes turned red. I honestly thought I was hallucinating. He said his name was Lucifer and that this would be a long process for me. Then he raped me. I tried to fight I really did. I couldn't do anything though.” She trailed off. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Sam could feel his heartache. And his stomach was flipping. He had been in almost that exact position before. Back in the cage.

 

“He kept doing it. Until one day he said I had done what was needed of me. He said it took two weeks but I was pregnant. I was pregnant with the antichrist. I was stuck down there for another month or so. He didn’t ever touch me. But I could see him from the other side of the room. He was always watching me. Until one day it was a woman Dagon. She took me from there and told me she was assigned to watch me. She told me that if I tried to run she would kill me. Then about 3 weeks later I ended up here. Now tell me what do you have to do with this?”

 

“The short version is my name is Sam Winchester and I am Lucifer’s true vessel.”  He gets straight to the point. “The man who grabbed you away from Dagon was Gabriel. He is an archangel like his brother who happens to be Lucifer. However, Gabriel is way kinder than Lucifer will ever be. Lucifer has raped me multiple times trying to get me to say yes or to get me pregnant. He clearly got tired of waiting for me so he went after someone else.”

 

“Wait how can you get pregnant?” 

 

_ How did she get that out of everything I have told her? _

 

“I’m transgender.” He explains. “Hopefully that isn't a problem.”

 

“No, it isn’t.” She responds. “I've just never met one.” 

 

“I'm just a normal person.” Sam indignantly responds. “So please don't focus on that. And please don't say ‘i've never met one’ that's super offensive.” 

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Kelly whispers. “I didn't know.” 

 

“Its ok just please don't do it again.” 

 

Kelly nods. “So uh what's next?” she asks. 

 

“We get Gabe back here so we can go somewhere that's safer. Cause Lucifer knows where this place is and he will probably be here soon.” 

 

“Wait he knows where this place is?”

 

“Yeah, he sort of figured it out about a year ago.”

 

“Well uhh I suppose, We should really do that then.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

_ Gabriel. She’s awake and caught up. We should leave when we get a chance.  _

 

Just as Sam finished praying the lights to flicker out. And the emergency lights turn on turning the whole bunker red. Bella who had been sleeping by Sam’s feet up until this point lets out a low growl.

 

“What is happening?” Kelly asks her voice trembling. She looks at the dog and eyes widen. She must have just noticed her.

 

“I think he found us,” Sam whispers.


	9. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Sam face off against Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makes allude to rape. The title is a song by Christina Aguilera.

Sam stands up and races over to his dresser. He grabs the extra blanket he knows is in the bottom drawer. He also grabs the angel blade. He shoves the blanket under his arm and races back over to Kelly. He grabs her hand and starts to pull her towards the door. 

 

“Follow me.” He says. “Come Bella.”

 

“Where? How did he find us?”

 

“Not now! We need to get you outta here. Trust me if he finds us we are so screwed.” 

 

“Ok ok.” She nods. 

 

They stand up and Sam leads her towards the door. Opening it he looks around the hallway. Finding it empty he turns to the left. Heading towards an emergency room he found a few months ago. Bella is walking next to Kelly her fur raised in aggression, but it's not aimed at Kelly. Its aimed at the intruder. 

 

Upon reaching it he brings Kelly into the room. “Ok, you should be safe here.” He sets the blanket down and turns to Kelly. Bella sits next to Sam waiting for orders.

 

“Wait what about you?” 

 

“I'm gonna drag his attention away.” Sam takes his watch off. “In ten minutes pray to Gabriel. Tell him you are in the emergency room and you should be ok.” He gives her the watch and blanket.

 

“No way! You can't go out there! You'll die!”

 

“Well, it never has stuck before. I’ll be fine.”

 

“What if Lucifer finds me? How do I even pray?” 

 

Sam cuts his palm open with the blade and draws an angel banishing sigil next to a bookshelf that's out of sight from the door.“Slam your hand down on this if Lucifer comes in here. Just Say ‘Gabriel the Archangel my name is Kelly please we need help. We are in the emergency room Sam found’ he should come running then”

 

“Ok. Please be safe.”

 

Sam gives her a wry smile. “I'll try my best. Bella stay.” He commands then he walks out of the room. Sam turns down the hall towards the room. Sam knows this is suicide for him. If Lucifer finds Sam it's game over. 

 

**_Not exactly game over. He's just gonna own you in every way possible._ **

 

_ Not now. Focus on the mission.  _

 

**_How are you even going to distract him? You’re walking in without even a plan._ **

 

_ The plan is to fuck shit up for him.  _

 

**_All this is gonna end up with is him fucking..._ **

 

_ Nope. Not happening. I can blast him away if needed.  _

 

“Kelly! Sammy! Hello, anybody?” Its Lucifer’s playfully dangerous voice questioning from seemingly everywhere. “Come out come out wherever you are.” 

 

Sam leans against the hallway wall. His heart pounding so loudly he's sure Lucifer could hear it. He slowly walks down it. His legs are trembling and Sam can feel a panic attack coming. He shoves it down and promptly ignores it the best he can. 

 

_ I need to protect Kelly. She needs to get away. I’m expendable.  _

 

He reaches the kitchen and walks into it. Feeling a sudden chill down his back he whips around finding nobody. 

 

Letting out a breath of relief. He leaves the kitchen and makes his way towards the war room. Hoping that he wasn’t making a huge mistake by leaving Kelly alone.

 

\-----------(POV Change ((Kelly)))--------

 

These 10 minutes have been the longest stretch of time in Kelly’s entire life. All she could do was sit next to the whatever sigil thing that Sam had drawn. She felt bad. Sam hadn’t needed to run off and be a distraction. In fact, he could’ve just left her alone and ran off by himself. 

 

She looks down at the watch. 9 minutes and 30 seconds. She’s got this. She can do this. All she needs to do is just wait 30 more seconds. She stares at the watch and the second it hits the 10-minute mark she starts to pray.

 

“Gabriel the Archangel, oh God I hope this works. My name is Kelly please I need help. I’m in the emergency room Sam found. Please hurry.” She whispers the words hoping she wasn’t going to get caught by Lucifer.

 

The second she finished praying there was the sound of fluttering wings. She looks up to see a short man staring back at her. Kelly finches away not sure what to do.

 

“Kelly? I’m Gabriel. Come on I can get you somewhere safe.” The angel has a kind voice that makes her want to trust him.

 

“Ok.” She stutters. 

 

The angel grabs her arm and suddenly they are in a different room. The dog whines from her side. To be entirely honest she had almost forgotten it was even there. 

 

“Wait where’s Sam?” The archangel asks. “What even happened?”

 

“He’s still at the bunker. Lucifer found us so Sam put me in that room and told me to stay and pray to you. He was gonna try and distract Lucifer.” 

 

“Of course he fucking did. He has no sense of self-preservation.” The angel snarls causing Kelly to flinch back drastically. She knows what angry angels can do and she didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the anger. 

 

Gabriel recognized the reaction and he reassured her. “Oh no, I’m not mad at you! I’m not even really mad at Sam. Its Lucifer I’m fucking pissed at. Speaking of which are you ok if I leave you here and go kick some archangel ass if he even lays a finger on Sam?” 

 

The archangel is really confusing to understand but she nods anyway. 

 

“Ok perfect! Bella will be here to watch you and will be able to keep you company! Don’t be afraid to give me a ring if you need me! Bye!” 

 

And with a rush of air, he is gone.

 

_ What have I gotten into? _

  
  


\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

Sam was in the War room. 

 

**_You could just leave the door is right there._ **

 

_ For the last fucking time, I am not leaving. _

 

**_Well, I can’t wait to die then. Since that is clearly what you want._ **

 

Sam started walking toward the library. 

 

_ We are not going to die. _

 

“You sure about that bunk buddy?” Lucifer’s voice rings out from behind him.

 

Sam whips around to face him. “Oh, God.”

 

“Nope just me.” Lucifer drawls. “Miss me? Cause I sure miss you.” 

 

Sam backs up and trips on the stairs leading up to the library. He crashes to the ground with a hard thud. Sam slides backward ignoring the pain in his wrist. 

 

“Get away from me.” Sam whimpered. 

 

“Oh, I'll pass,” Lucifer smirks walking towards Sam. “Where’s little what's her face? She has something I want.”

 

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Sam lies.

 

“Oh, I think you do.” Lucifer lunges forward and grabs a fistful of his hair. Yanking him harshly towards Lucifer's face. “Sammy I'm not playing around. You should really just tell me what I want to know.”

 

“No, I'm not telling you anything.” Sam snarls at him. Shoving down his fear in order to appear strong. 

 

“Ok well, I guess we're gonna-”

 

Sam cuts him off by stabbing the archangel in the eye with the angel blade. Shoving it as far into the angels face as he physically can. Blood sprays back at Sam but he ignores it.

 

Lucifer lets out a loud roar of pain. Dropping Sam, Lucifer throws himself backward searching for the angel blade. 

 

Sam jumps further backward and jumps up the stairs. Watching Lucifer struggle with the angel blade with unrestrained glee. 

 

_ That's what you get fucker! _

 

Lucifer rips the blade out of his eye. Giving Sam a venomous look that would cause most men to start praying to God for redemption. Sam, however, was not a normal man and not even mentioning how used he was to get that look from Lucifer. 

 

“Big mistake Sam!” Lucifer starts to pace quickly towards Sam. “I believe it’s time to reteach you some discipline.” The glee quickly vanishes and absolute terror replaces it. Lucifer is about halfway to Sam when he is suddenly thrown to the side. Sam watches as the archangel is flung into the wall. 

 

“Lucy, how many times do I have to teach you this lesson? You are not going to touch Sam without some major consequences. And from the looks of it, Sammy took care of that.”

 

“Oh, brother why have you come to hate me so?” Lucifer whines. “We were so close.” 

 

“Yeah, then you became a giant asshole,” Gabriel says while starting to walk towards Sam. “Maybe if you showed any kind of remorse for what you have done I wouldn’t but you don’t.”

 

In a silent response, Sam walks towards Gabriel. The two meet and teleport away. 


	10. All We Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Sam talk which leads to Gabriel and Sam doing a little something.
> 
>  
> 
> Title: All We Do by Oh Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start: I know Kelly is a bit ooc but I really like writing her as the sassy aunt. Plus she hasn't really talked to anybody for a few months so sue me.
> 
> Second: This chapter contains smut! The consensual kind too! This is my first time writing smut so please be gentle. I did try to do some research on trans sex. (I asked some experts in the trans!spn discord I'm in.) So I think I managed to get this somewhat right? I hope I did at least. 
> 
> Also while writing this chapter I jumped around a lot so if there are some errors please let me know in the comments!

The past few weeks have been hectic, to say the least. The Hunter’s cabin only had two rooms so it was a constant fight between the 4 men who got it. Luckily Sam and Gabe share a bed often enough that they are used to it. However, the bed is a twin. So there is barely enough room for Sam himself. However, Gabriel always uses his magic to expand the bed. It still doesn't matter though because the real issue is who gets it which nights. 

 

All of them agreed that Kelly got the biggest of the rooms all the time. They might have all done some pretty shitty stuff in their lives but they aren’t monsters. Each day Kelly seems to get bigger. Bella has taken a certain attraction to the woman. Pretty much refusing to leave her side at all.  To be completely honest Sam was a bit jealous. He missed having his baby Bells by his side. Although having Bella around was probably the one thing keeping Kelly from completely losing her shit. 

 

Another thing was that Kelly talked a lot. She almost reminded Sam of Charlie except she talked more and she was a straight 40 years old. Although Sam has a feeling that the reason she talks so much is that she had nobody to talk to for a long couple of months so now she is talking all that she can. He’s alright with it, Sam likes listening to her talk on and on about something she watched on tv. It was normal and it took his mind off of Lucifer. Which is why he was put in charge of watching her. Gabriel and Cas are in and out making sure that the warding is holding up and killing demons or anything else that gets too close. And Dean has been hunting whatever is popping up around the cabin.  

 

Right at the moment, Kelly was talking about a past relationship she was in when she just got out of high school. Sam was trying to pay attention but she was getting really into the private information about what they did. 

 

“So what about you?” She suddenly asks him a question.

 

“What?” 

 

“You got anybody special?” She asks with a sly smile. “Anybody to snuggle up to at night.”

 

“Actually yeah,” Sam responds. “Gabriel.” 

 

She lets out a little gasp of air. “The archangel?” At Sam’s nod, she continues onwards. “Is he good in bed? How long have you guys been dating? Please share all the details.” She completes the sentence with a stereotypical hand flip. 

 

“Umm. We’ve been dating for about 12 years or so, and I don’t know. We’ve never had sex.” 

 

“Wait really? Sweetie, you are missing out. You really need to get down and do it sometime. I’m surprised he hasn’t been cheating on you.” 

 

_ Well, that ends the friendship we’ve been forming. _

 

“He would never cheat!” Sam practically snarls at her. “Don’t you dare try to disgrace him like that.” 

 

She is clearly surprised at Sam’s response. “I’m sorry its just that every relationship I’ve had where I tried to take it slow they ended up cheating on me to get some. Then they would dump me for her cause I didn’t make them happy enough.”

 

“Well I’m sorry about your luck but Gabriel would never.” Sam’s anger lessens slightly at the knowledge that it was her own experiences that made her think Gabriel would cheat rather than Gabriel himself.

 

“Good luck to the both of you then. I’m going to go take a nap. See you later Sam!” She says pretty much abandoning the conversation. She then stands up and waddles away. 

 

_ What if Gabriel truly isn’t happy? What if he’s lying? Should we have sex? Could I manage that? Its Gabriel though he would be fine with me not wanting to right? What if he makes me? God sex is uncomfortable. I really don’t want to, but yet I do.  _

 

5 hours later

 

Sam and Gabriel were laying out in the living room watching a nature documentary. Everyone has gone to bed and since its Cas’s night to sleep in the room Sam and Gabe were stuck in the living room. Fortunately, Dean was still on a hunt so they aren’t being forced to watch one of Dean’s shitty soap operas or whatever the fuck he watches. Sam is wrapped inside of Gabriel's arms like a cocoon. Sam can’t even focus on the tv though he's too busy thinking about the conversation he had with Kelly earlier.

 

“What's on your mind Sammy cakes?” Gabriel questions him. The archangel rests his head on Sam’s.

 

“Are you really happy with me?” Sam whispers. Scared of the response he will get. “No bullshit answers either. I want to know the absolute truth.” 

 

“Of fucking course I am!” Gabriel lets go of Sam and moves to his front. “Sam, where did you get that idea?” 

 

“Kelly was asking. When I told her we’ve never done anything she started talking about how all of her exes that she never did anything with cheated on her.” Sam admits looking down at his hands.

 

“Sam look at me.” Gabriel places a hand on Sam’s chin and lifts his head up to face him. Sam can feel his eyes water up. He’s waiting for his heart to break. 

 

“I would never do anything like that. You are the only person I could possibly love. You are my reason for living Sammy. I couldn't even imagine pulling that sort of thing on anybody let alone you.” 

 

“I'm sorry,” Sam whispers. 

 

Gabriel leans in to kiss Sam. “There's nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Sam meets him and kisses him back. Sam’s hands make their way through Gabriel’s hair. They sit there just kissing each other until Sam reaches his hands down towards Gabriel’s belt. 

 

_ Am I really about to do this? Can I do this? Can I ask him to stop?  _

 

“Sam?” Gabriel reaches down and stops him for a second. “Do you really want to have sex with me? On a couch nonetheless?” 

 

Sam nods. “Yeah. Let's do this.”

 

“I’m letting you know if you want to stop we can.” 

 

_ Will he stop? _

 

“I know.” Sam shoves down the fear he feels in exchange for a bit of confidence. “Keep going.”

 

_ I need to do this. This isn’t for Gabriel this is for me. _

 

Gabriel responds by snapping. “Nobody will wake up.” He says winking at Sam. He then throws himself against Sam. Kissing the man again. This time a bit more forcefully. Gabriel started taking off Sam’s clothes very slowly. Gabriel stopped when he got to Sam’s binder. He cocked his head as if asking Sam for permission to take it off. Sam nodded and Gabriel slowly pulled it off. 

 

He was leaving kisses along every piece of exposed skin. Sam felt his body tremble with each kiss peppered to him. Gabriel quickly tore off his own clothing. He gently leads Sam into a laying down position. Gabriel then gently rubs his dick along Sam’s clit. He continues rubbing for a few minutes.  

 

“Oh-ohh” Sam whimpers at the touch. “Ahh Gabriel!”  

 

“You still ok?” Gabe whispers. “I’m gonna penetrate you ok?” 

 

“Yeah.” Sam gasps out. Gabriel shoves his dick inside of Sam’s vagina. It rubs right along Sam’s clit again causing him to moan. “Gabe.

 

Sam’s heart was pounding through the entire time. Gabriel allowed Sam to shift around based on how he felt. For the first time in his life, Sam was having sex that felt safe, natural, and even good. It was as if Gabe was meant for Sam’s body.

 

At one thrust Sam let out a moan. Gabriel’s hands were around Sam’s wrists holding him in place, but it didn’t feel dangerous. His tongue was in Sam’s mouth. Both of them passionately kissing each other. Sam could feel himself coming undone with each push.

 

_ Damn, it felt good.  _

 

They continue on for a couple of minutes before one particular thrust makes Sam moan.

 

“Gabe,” Sam moaned around the man’s mouth. “God Gabe.”

 

Gabriel’s mouth left his. The angel stopped for a moment. “This ok Sam? Are you feeling ok with this?” The archangel was clearly worried.

 

“It’s fine. Feels good.” Sam pants. “More.” 

 

Gabriel chuckles. “Alright, Sammy.” 

 

His hands leave Sam’s wrists and start making their way down his body. Touching every bit of Sam in a way Sam has never been touched before. It's possessive but not Lucifer’s sort of possessiveness. Once Gabriel got to Sam’s breasts he started to feel uncomfortable again. They were always there and everyone always focused on them when they were doing anything. Whether it was consensual sex or not. They were big and just there. 

 

However, Gabe acted as if they weren’t there. His hands never touched them. It was as if the archangel was reading his mind. Gabe moves down toward Sam’s thighs. Ghosting his fingers against the inside of his thighs. Sam’s legs start to shake slightly. Sam moans in pleasure. 

 

Gabriel stops kissing him for a second. “Sam. Oh god, Sam.” Gabriel lets out a groan as he cums. 

 

The whole thing may have only lasted about 20 minutes but it was the best 20 minutes Sam has ever experienced. Gabe pulls out and moves so he is laying next to Sam. 

 

“Well, that was a thing,” Gabriel whispers. Snapping his fingers so they are clean and clothed again. 

 

“Yeah.” Sam pants out. “It sure was.” 

 

Both of them sit in a comfortable silence only the sound of the nature documentary is playing in the background. Until they managed to fall asleep. The both of them wrapped around each other. 


	11. I of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly goes into labor but before that she asks Sam one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I of the Storm by Monsters and Men
> 
> I'm thinking one more chapter and then we will begin another part for season 13! Next chapter should be out soon but depending on how the first episode of 14 goes it might be awhile.

Kelly was due any day now and to make matters worse the past two weeks have been insane. Crowley and Cas reported that Lucifer is doubling his efforts to find his kid. The British Men of Letters had brainwashed mom into killing all the American Hunters. Gabriel and Dean managed to break Mary out of it. While Sam and Jody fought off the rest of the Brits at their home base. Rowena has killed by Lucifer. And on top of all that shit, Gabriel revealed to Sam and Dean that the chances of Kelly actually living are pretty low.

 

“Lucifer is the second strongest angel. And Nephilim are usually stronger than the angel that sired them.” Gabriel had explained. “And Nephilim normally end up killing the host.” 

 

So all three of them were treading lightly around the topic of after the birth. It was about two days from the scheduled day when Kelly started talking about it.”

 

“Sam?” Kelly asks.

 

“Yeah?” Sam asked from where he was on the floor trying to fix a floorboard.

 

“I’m not gonna survive the birth am I?” She asks right off the bat.

 

“I umm. I -”

 

“I was reading some lore books and read that most people don’t survive the birth of a Nephilim. So there’s even less of a chance for me right?”  

 

Sam lets out a sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

 

Tears started falling from Kelly’s eyes. “Then I need you to do me one favor.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Raise Jack for me.”

 

“Jack?” Sam questions.

 

“My baby. Castiel told me the baby was a boy.”

 

“Why me?” Sam is really confused as to why she would pick him. “I wouldn’t be a good parent.”

 

"That's where you're wrong. I've only known you for a few months now but I can guarantee that you would be better than most." Kelly responds. "And it's not like you could just send him to an orphanage." 

  
  
"Kelly are you sure?" Sam still isn't convinced that this is the best route to take.   


  
"I've never been surer in my life." Kelly confidently says. "But you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to do anything."   


  
"I'm honored that you chose me. I promise you I will do my best for Jack."    


  
"Thank you." Kelly smiles and looks down at her belly. "He's coming in the next few days. I can tell it. He's going to be so good, Sam I can feel it."   


  
"I know he will. I'll make sure of it." Sam leads her to the couch so she can sit down.   


  
"Thank you so much." You can tell that weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She looks more content and happier knowing what will happen to her child. She lets her eyes drop a bit and she quickly falls asleep. Sam throws a blanket that was on the floor onto her. And quietly walks to where the door and steps outside where Dean, Cas, and Gabriel are standing. Mary is missing and he briefly wonders where she is.

 

“Kelly knows,” Sam announces his presence by speaking. 

 

“Knows what?” Dean questions.Turning around to face him.

 

“Knows she is gonna die,” Sam replies. “She read some of the lore books we have.” 

 

“Damn,” Gabriel whispers.

 

“That sucks,” Dean says then pauses. “I’m gonna go tell Mom.” 

 

“I’ll come with you,” Cas adds. “While we are out we can help check the warding.”

 

“We can check the warding on the other side,” Sam says. “Divide and conquer.”

 

“I don’t understand what conquering has to do with this, but ok.” Cas is confused.

  
  


“Never mind.” Sam sighs.

 

The two of them leave and then it’s just Sam and Gabe behind. 

 

“Well guess it's just us two!” Gabriel responds with a smile. “Wanna take Bella with us?”

 

“She’s sleeping with Kelly,” Sam responds while walking towards the forest.

 

“Of course she is the traitor.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure she likes Kelly more than us,” Sam admits.

 

“Probably. I hope she isn’t too attached though.” 

 

“She’s a smart dog she probably knows something is up.”

 

“Yeah.” Gabriel agrees. 

 

The two of them walk along in silence heading towards where the wardings were put up. Gabriel and Rowena had tried to come up with some sort of Archangel proof warding. And damn does it work. Gabriel is physically stopped along the line. He can’t cross over it but Cas can. So ever since they put it up Gabriel has been stuck with Sam and Kelly. 

 

Although to be honest Sam knew Gabriel didn't mind being with them. Kelly has quieted down over the last few weeks, she's most likely running out of things to talk about.  That's ok though because the physical strain of the pregnancy takes a lot out of her. She's been sleeping a lot and eating even more. Which is another reason why Gabriel being around is so great. He can cook food and not manage to burn it as Sam does. 

 

It’s even better cause Gabriel can make all of these delicious meals for all of them. Even Dean couldn’t complain about it. Gabriel used to just snap his fingers and have food appear but as Gabe learned Sam loves watching food as it cooks. So the archangel has shifted towards actually cooking the food. It's really good.    


 

  
_ What is Gabe gonna make tonight? Hopefully spaghetti or that one really weird Scandinavian thing. That's pretty good too. Although I'm not sure we have the stuff to make that. _   


 

  
"What else did you guys talk about?" Gabe asks, shaking Sam from his thoughts.   


 

  
"Kelly did ask one thing of me," Sam responds slowly.   


 

  
"Oh, and what's that?" Gabriel cheekily responds.   


 

  
"She wants me to raise Jack."    


 

  
Gabriel stops dead from where he's walking in front of Sam. And whips around to face Sam.    


 

  
"First who is Jack?"   


 

  
"Her baby. And we really should do it. We can't just let Jack be alone. We need to make sure that he has a grip on his powers."   


 

  
"I suppose you're right about the whole powers thing. But I was hoping you wanted to raise him to just have a kid."    


 

  
"What?" Sam is confused.    


 

  
"Well, I've always wanted a family. And I figured you probably wouldn't want to have a kid by birth so adopting would be the only chance."    
  


  
"Oh. Well yes, I would also love to have a family. However, the hunter life isn't for a normal child."   
  


  
"Buuut?" Gabriel prompts him onwards.    
  


  
"Jack won't be a normal kid so I guess this would be the perfect opportunity to have a kid. If you are ok with it of course. I’m not gonna force you into something you truly don’t want.” 

  
  


Gabriel gives him a quizzical look. “Of course I’m willing to do this with you. It’s all I’ve wanted for years.” 

 

“Really?”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“Oh.” Sam looks down at his feet and shifts his feet around. Looks back up to meet Gabriel’s eyes he keeps talking. “Then let's do this.”  

  
  


“Alright.” Gabriel smiles at him and turns around to keep walking. “Well, we should keep moving. Gotta check wardings.”

  
  


They walk another half a mile or so until they reach where the line should be. Gabriel keeps walking along when Sam stops. Confusion floods Sam. 

  
  


_ No. This isn't right. Gabriel is supposed to stop right here! What the fuck? _

  
  


“Gabriel!” Sam yells ahead at the archangel. “Stop!” 

  
  


“What?” Gabe yells back. 

  
  


“This is where the warding should be.” Sam looks frantically to the tree that's supposed to have it. The paint has a huge gash in it. Breaking it.

  
  


By this time Gabriel had made it back to Sam. “Are you sure? I feel like its still up ahead.”

  
  


Sam points to the tree. “Try and tell me that isn’t messed up.” Sam’s panic was steadily rising. “We have to get back to the cabin!” 

 

Gabriel stared wide-mouthed at the decimated paint. “Yeah, let's go.” Gabriel unaffected by anything now teleports them back to the house. They are standing in front of the house. A few seconds after they arrive the door opens and Dean and Cas practically run out.

 

Dean skids to a stop. “Damn you guys got done with that really quickly. Well, either way, perfect timing. Kelly is in labor.”

 

“Yeah, we got here cause the warding is gone,” Gabriel speaks the second Dean is done speaking.

 

“What?” Cas asks pushing himself past Dean.

 

“We got to the first marker and it had been broken,” Sam explained. “Something or someone managed to destroy it.”

 

“Are the rest of them like that?” Dean asks.

 

“I’m gonna go with yes cause I was able to fly here with Sam without a problem,” Gabriel responds.

 

“Dammit. Cas can you go tell mom what’s happening?” Dean springs into action. “Sam you need to start putting warding on the inside of the cabin. Gabriel and I will keep guard and make sure nobody gets in.” Dean finishes by throwing the keys to the Impala to Sam. “Paints in the-

 

“Trunk” Sam finishes for Dean. “I know where everything is.”

 

Both Sam and Cas spring to do what they were assigned to do. Sam races to get the paint. Fumbling with the keys he manages to open the trunk and grabs the bag of paint. Not even properly putting things back where they were he slams the trunk shut. He quietly apologizes to Dean and the car then takes off back towards the house. Skidding to a stop when he sees a yellow glowing thing in the yard.

 

_ What the fuck is that? No time right now. _

 

Cas has joined Dean and Gabriel by the time Sam gets back.

 

“Guys there is this really weird yellow thing out in the back and I have no idea what it is and I’m not going to be the one to find out.” 

 

“What?” Cas aks him. 

 

“Listen I have no idea ok? I’m gonna add wardings.” He then runs into the house and Sam adds a warding to every window in the house. Before going into Kelly’s room to paint her window. 

  
  


“How’s it going?” Sam asks them while painting.

  
  


“She’s doing really well I-” Mary is cut off by Kelly yelling.

 

“I am going to cut off Lucifer’s dick and feed it to him then throw him into some lava!” 

  
  


Sam nods. “I’m with you on this one.” Turning to Mary he talks to her. “ I’m sorry I can’t help more but I gotta make sure everything is ok outside.” 

  
  


She gives him a sad smile. “I know.”

 

 

He runs out the room noticing for the first time that Bella was sitting in front of the door protectively.

 

 

“Good girl,” Sam says to her and quickly scratches behind her ear before continuing onwards. 

 

 

Opening the door he first sees Dean and Gabe standing facing the forest. The second thing he notices is Lucifer appearing from the forest. Sam stops suddenly. His heart rate picks up and he can feel the temperature getting colder around him. He slowly walks up to where the other two were and joins them. 

 

 

“Hello, fellas!” Lucifer cheerfully yells. “I think you have something I want” He glances at Sam. “Make that two somethings.” 

  
  


“You have to the count of 0 to get the fuck out of here,” Dean yells back. “We won’t hesitate bitch.” 

  
  


"Come on little bro I promise I'll play nice. I might even let you have a little turn." Lucifer is staring straight at Sam now. "Probably not though."    


 

  
  
"Fuck off," Sam growls lightly.    


 

  
  
Lucifer flicks his hand sending Dean flying off to the side. And with another flick of the wrist, Gabriel is pushed off to the side. Lucifer suddenly is in front of him. Using his powers to shove Sam to his knees.    


 

  
  
"Awww, Sammy. Long time no see huh! You want top bunk, bottom bunk, or do you wanna share?" Lucifer licks his lips and wraps his free hand around Sam's throat.    
  


 

  
"Do you want to-" Lucifer pauses for a second. He tilts his head to the side a bit. "What the-?" Lucifer suddenly becomes bitterly cold. The hand wrapped around his throat tightens. "You let him fuck you? You are mine only! Nobody is allowed to impregnate you except me!"    


 

  
  
"Wha- what-what do you mean? Sam stammers out. "I swear I'm not-" Sam chokes a bit.   


  
  
"I'm going to kill this child and then Gabriel." Lucifer whipsers. Lucifer then raises a hand toward Sam's face. He's is so cold Sam is growing numb.    
  


 

  
_ No! No! I can't be pregnant and Gabriel cannot die! _   
  


 

  
Sam suddenly feels something rising in his stomach. It feels similar to when he was drinking demon blood. Power shoots out of Sam like a punch. It knocks Lucifer back 10's of feet.    


 

  
  
Sam rises to his feet and looks at Gabriel who is starring at Lucifer with his mouth wide open. Dean is staring at Sam with confusion in his eyes.    


 

  
  
Lucifer also rises to his feet. He is shaking with pure rage. "I'm sick and tired of this bullshit Sam. You have to remember I always get what I want. So you should just let me do what I need to. It'll be a lot easier for both of us."    


 

  
  
Gabriel is suddenly right next to Sam again. He is pushing Sam back a bit. Then he also shoves Lucifer back even further. "What was that?" Gabriel whispers while looking at Lucifer.   
  


 

  
"I'm pregnant?" Sam responds confused.   


 

  
  
"What?" Gabriel practically yelled.   


  
  
"Not now!" Sam says. "After we deal with him." Sam gestures toward Lucifer.   


  
  
"Ok," Gabriel responds.   


  
  
Dean was also right next to Sam. "You ok Sammy?"    


 

  
Sam nods. "Been better but I've been worse."   


  
  
"So what's the plan?" Dean questions.    


  
  
"Get him to the dimension rip," Cas speaks from next to all of them. Making Sam and Dean jump.   


  
  
"The what?" Gabriel asks. Not very surprised that Cas is next to them. Taking a look at Lucifer to make sure he isn't too close.   
  


 

  
"The yellow thing Sam found. It goes to another world one where the apocalypse did happen. I believe it might have been created by Jack when Kelly went into labor."   
  


  
"Well, that sure makes sense." Gabriel snarks. "Well let's get him there."   
  
  
  
"Alright. Let's get this done," Dean says. "Sam go help Mom and Kelly."   
  


  
"No, " Sam replies. "I'm not sitting this out. I am gonna help out."   
  


  
"Why can't you just do what I tell-"    
  


  
"I'll go," Cas spoke up. "Sam needs to be out here." Without waiting for a response he runs into the building.    


  
  
Sam sends a silent prayer of thanks to Cas.    


 

  
The three of them turn towards where Lucifer is approaching. Gabriel gives Sam and Dean both a stay signal before starting to make his way towards the Devil. Sam wants nothing more than to follow Gabriel. He and Dean watch in silence as Gabriel and Lucifer start to fight.

 

Sam feels his heart race every time Gabriel is hit. Gabriel needs to win this. Sam finds himself praying to the Archangel.

 

_ Gabriel, please. Be careful. You need to win this. I can’t do this without you. _


	12. Get Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a song by Three Days Grace
> 
> I'm so sorry about the wait, I kept forgetting to post this! But don't worry I have so many chapters of the next part ready to go!!!! All I need to do is come up with a title for the next part and I can post some chapters!

\-----------(POV Change ((Sam)))--------

 

Sam watches Gabriel and Lucifer fight. Gabe is clearly starting to falter against Lucifer. Lucifer was starting to gain the upper hand. Sam's heart was racing.    
  


  
_ Come on come on. Sam think of something. You can't just stand here and be useless. _   
  


  
Sam's eyes meet a shovel leaning up against the cabin. Its rusted nearly to the point of breaking.    
  


  
_ Ah ha! That will do! _   
  


  
Sam runs to the shovel and grabs it.    
  


  
"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean yells at him. He promptly ignores Dean and sprints to where the two Archangels are fighting.    
  


  
At this point, Gabriel is barely managing to keep Lucifer from stabbing him.    
  


  
Sam raises the shovel above his head and slams it right down onto lucifers. Lucifer is mostly unaffected by it but the impact managed to surprise Lucifer enough for Gabriel to throw Lucifer backward.    
  


  
Sam drops the shovel and helps Gabriel get up. He yanks Gabriel across towards where he saw the rip. Both of them sprinting as fast as they can.   
They skid to a stop in front of the rip. They then turn towards where Lucifer was walking around the corner.  Sam and Gabriel both share a look.    
  


  
"Come on Sammy!" Lucifer giggles. "You really think that will stop me?"   
  


  
"No, but it did enough."    


  
  
"Come on Lucy, how many times do we have to kick your ass?" Gabriel asks. "I think it's about time for you to go back to the cage."    


  
  
"Gabriel, you are so annoying! How did you get like this?" Lucifer stops about 20 feet from Gabe and Sam.    


  
  
"Well, I learned from the best. The archangel standing right in front of me kinda taught me this shit."    


  
  
"Haha very funny." Lucifer is clearly getting pissed. "Clearly you want to be wiped out of existence."    
  


  
"I'd like to see you try." Gabriel snarls.    
  


  
"Don't worry. I will." Lucifer responds. "Then I'm gonna deal with your little baby problem. And create some more of my own." Now Lucifer is staring at Sam. His eyes narrow and Lucifer smirks a bit.    
  


  
Sam instinctively leans closer to Gabe and Gabriel stands in front of Sam.    
  


  
"How many times have we told you that's not gonna happen?”

  
  


"Not enough clearly." Lucifer starts to walk forward. "Come on Gabriel. You never win anyways. Just give me what I want and maybe you can live for a little longer." Lucifer looks over at Sam again and winks.   
  


  
Sam steps closer to Gabe's back. Fear is finally starting to overcome. Everything suddenly hits him. 

  
  


_ I’m pregnant. I Sam Winchester am pregnant with a Nephilim. Gabriel’s child. _

  
  


Sam missed what Gabriel responded. But if he had to guess it was something defending them. He was too busy trying not to have a meltdown. Lucifer had started advancing on them. Gabriel backs into Sam, causing Sam to stumble backward.  

  
  


_ Let him come.  _ Sam prays.  _ If we can get him into the portal then we would be safe.  _

  
  


_ Are you sure? This could end very badly for us. For you.  _

  
  


_ Do it. We cannot afford to lose.  _

  
  


_ Fine. Time for operation Candy Salad  _

  
  


_ We agreed to name it something else! _   
  
  


_ Did we really though? _   


 

  
_ Ugh screw you.   
_

_   
_   
_ Maybe you can later? _   


  
  
_ We do not have time for this! _   
  
  
Sam rolls his eyes a bit but quickly focuses back on what's happening.    


  
  
"Come on guys. Just give in already." Lucifer is about 20 to 30 feet away from them. Sam slides further back and once again prays to Gabe.    


  
  
_ If you are gonna do candy salad then start it. _   


  
  
Gabriel steps forward. "Listen, Lucifer. We are sick and tired of you." Gabriel suddenly flies behind him.    


  
  
Sam sprints off to the side. Gabriel throws Lucifer forward towards the rift.    


  
  
Lucifer is prepared though. When he is thrown forward he grabs Sam and yanks him towards himself. And before he knows it Sam has a knife piercing his throat. He can feel blood lightly trickle down his neck. It doesn’t hurt much. Its like he cut himself while shaving.    


  
  
Lucifer has his back to the rift and he chuckles. "Come on Gabe. I know you where you learned your tricks from! I made them up! You can't beat me."   


  
  
Sam struggles. His breathing becomes more erratic. He's in the one position he didn't want to be in.   


  
  
"Come on Sammy. You wanna play around?" Lucifer whispers in Sam's ear lightly. "Come on bunk buddy." The second sentence was far louder. Lucifer was clearly trying to get a rise out of Gabe.   


  
  
Sam struggles even more. Trying to get Lucifer away from him. He kicks and tries to rip Lucifer's arm off of him. Only for Lucifer to use his other hand to snap Sam's wrist.    


  
  
Sam screams. Pain racing up his arm.   


  
  
"Lucifer let him go!" Gabriel shrieks. Sam can feel the ground beneath him tremble a bit. He isn’t sure if its his brain making it up or if it is moving.   


  
  
"And what if I don't? Huh? What are you going to do?"   


  
  
"We'll fuck you up." Mary's voice comes from behind them. She grabs Lucifer and rips him away from Sam. He falls landing on his wrist. Sam lets out another screech of pain.    


  
  
Mary shoves Lucifer into the rift and Sam watches in horror as Lucifer drags her in with him. Just as they both vanish the rift starts to flicker out.    
  


  
"No!" Sam yells. The rift disappears leaving empty space where it once stood.    
  


  
His chest heaving. He sits up slowly and continues to stare. Sam barely even notices that Gabriel is next to him.    
  


  
Gabe's hand lands on Sam's shoulder. In a direct response, Sam shuffles to the side. Out of possible harm's way.    
  


  
"Sorry, " Sam whispers. Looking down at the ground.    
  


  
"It's ok. You're ok. Can I heal you?"   
  


  
Sam chokes back a sob. "Yeah." He nods.   
  


  
Gabriel heals him. His warm kind grace flowing through Sam. Calming him down considerably. "Thank you."    


  
  
"I'm so sorry," Gabriel whispers. Reaching in to hug Sam. "I'm sorry Sam. I should've stopped Lucifer from touching you. I should've seen Mary. I didn't notice her until it was too late."    
  


  
"It's not your fault, " Sam whispers back. "I was so stupid." Sam is tearing up, so he leans into Gabe's shoulder.   
  


  
"No, you weren't," Gabriel promises him. Gabriel gives him a small smile of reassurance. "We will get her back."   


  
  
"But what about Lucifer? What if he does something to her?"   
  


 

"I don't think he will. Right now he needs her to get back here." Gabriel assures him. "Plus Mary is smart enough to know how to ditch him. Come on. We need to check on the others." Gabriel pulls Sam up with him. 

  
  


_ I'm not ready to see them but I have to. _   
  
  


"Ok."   
  
  


Gabriel gives him a small smile of reassurance. "We will get her back."   
  
  


"But what about Lucifer? What if he does something to her?"   
  
  


"I don't think he will. Right now he needs her to get back here." Gabriel assures him. "Plus Mary is smart enough to know how to ditch him."   
  
  


"I suppose you're right." Sam starts slowly moving toward the house.    
  
  


"Wait! Sam what did you mean by you're pregnant?"   
  
  


Sam freezes. "Lucifer said I- I- I'm pregnant. Apparently, we weren't careful enough."   
  


 

“Here let me check.” Gabe presses a hand to Sam’s stomach. Sam can feel warm grace flow through him. "Umm well you really are," Gabriel says. "What are we going to do about it?"   
  
  


"I have no idea." Sam sighs.    
  
  


"Well, whatever you choose I'm with you. I'm not going to be leaving you any time soon."   
  
  


"Really?" Sam asks, hopeful.    
  
  


"Yes. I promise."    
  
  


"Thanks."   
  
  


"Not a-" Gabe is interrupted by Dean, Cas, and Bella running up to them.    
  
  


"Where's mom?" Dean asks.   
  
  


"Lucifer pulled her in," Sam whispers.   
  
  


"What?" Dean roars. "Why didn't you do anything?"   
  
  


"We tried." Sam flinches back. "Lucifer had broken my wrist and cut my throat."   
  


  
"Well, why didn't Gabe do anything?"    
  
  


"I didn't see Mary until it was too late! I couldn't do anything." Gabriel responds.    
  
  


"Yeah well maybe if you-!"   
  
  


"Dean!" Cas interrupts. "We have bigger issues! Have you guys seen Jack?"   
  
  


"No," Gabriel says. "He's gone?"   
  
  


"Yes. Dean might have scared him off."   
  
  


"I didn't!" Dean snaps back.    
  
  


"Enough!" Sam says. "We need to find him."   
  
  


"Yeah, and take him out," Dean mutters.    
  
  


"No that's not happening," Sam growls. "He deserves a chance."   
  
  


"Come on Sam-"   
  
  
"No Dean. I made a promise to Kelly and I intend to keep it." Sam strolls toward the Impala, leaving the other three plus Bella behind him.


End file.
